I Am You and You Are Me
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: What if Rachel was the one who got pregnant instead of Quinn? Captain of Glee Club and super-cool, Rachel Berry's life starts to suck when she realizes she's pregnant-and not by her boyfriend. Cheerio Captain and super-lame, Quinn Fabray has a crush on Rachel's boyfriend, Sam. WARNING: NOT A FABERRY STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, Sam is Rachel's boyfriend that Quinn's crushing on and Finn is the boy Rachel cheated with.**

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Shue passed out the sheet music to the Club. Rachel looked at the music.

"Excuse me, this isn't the right key," Rachel said, obviously Mr. Shue had given her Quinn's part or something.

"No. It's actually the right key," Mr. Shue said, a bit amused that Rachel was correcting him so early in the morning.

"No, no, this is the alto part," Rachel said.

" Yep. Quinn's doing the solo," he replied.

"I'm sorry, there must be some sort of mix up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from "West Side Story" goes to me. Maria is my part! Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've had a very deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one," Rachel was getting ticked.

"Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit. Get us out of our boxes," Mr. Shue said.

"You're being cruel!" Rachel snapped. Only she could get away with this behavior. She was the star!

"I think you're being irrational," Will said calmly.

"I think you're being unfair to me!" Rachel said.

"I think you're being unfair to Quinn, who might have been happy about getting her first solo," Mr. Shue said.

"Quinn knows that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria. She can't do it!" Rachel snapped.

Meanwhile, Mercedes has been looking over the sheet music.

"Wait… I'm a Jet?" she said.

Rachel turned on her heel and stormed out. The whole club looked after her, Tina and Mercedes looked like they might do a Rachel, and Sam was thinking about running after her.

"Congratulations, Quinn. This is going well," Will said to Quinn, who looked uncomfortable.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

**Chapter 2**

Rachel was at her locker, crying her eyes out. She hadn't been sure this morning and now that solo seemed so stupid. She could hear Sam calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel. Hey, what's with the silent treatment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Sam said.

Rachel stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said tearfully.

"I wasn't sure this morning, and just took the test again because I was hoping it wasn't right, and I'm so sorry, Sam! I'm so sorry!" Rachel broke down crying again.

"Mine?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you. Who else have I slept with in the last month?" Rachel cried some more.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Are – are you gonna get a…?" Sam couldn't comprehend anything now.

"No. I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here! To Broadway," Rachel sobbed. She fell onto his shoulder crying.

**Chapter 3**

Quinn was singing "Tonight" from West Side Story on the auditorium stage. Will was waiting at the stage's side. Quinn was singing beautifully, but got nervous and blew the last note.

"That was great, Quinn. Good job!" Will came over and clapped for Quinn.

"You don't have to say that. I was sharp. I can't do this," Quinn said sadly. "You should just give it to Rachel. She's amazing,"

"Hey, hey, look at me. Have you noticed the more confident you are, the better you sing? Hey… I need you to be great at Regionals. To do that, you've got to know that you can do this," Will said encouragingly.

"You have to give this song to Rachel. She's better than me, and you know she'll quit if you don't. I'll have to take one for the team," Quinn said, then turned and left the auditorium.

Will sighed. Why couldn't Rachel just be nice?

Sam walked past Quinn, about to cry.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Will said.

Sam tried to find the words to explain his feelings about Rachel's pregnancy, but he simply cannot. Instead, he fell onto Will and cried on his shoulder as Will hugged him.

Will took Sam to Breadstix. They sat at a table.

"Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Schue. Couldn't talk to my parents, you know?" Sam said, trying humor.

"So how far along is Rachel?" Will asked, clearly worried about his star performer.

"I don't know. Uh, a couple weeks is what she thinks. It's pretty recent, I guess," Sam said dejectedly.

"Well, what do you, what do you need me to do? You want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?" Will said sympathetically.

"No. No, it's not even a conversation. She's keeping it," Sam said.

"I've seen the guys around town who had kids in high school. They work here or at the supermarket or pumping gas… or worse. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes! I can't be a father! Mr. Schue, I gotta go to college, but we don't have any money. I need a football scholarship, but the only way I'm gonna get one is if we start winning," Sam was distraught.

"I wish I could help, but, I'm not a football coach," Will said to Sam.

"Remember when we were working on that Acafella stuff and you helped Puck, Finn, and me with the dancing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Will said, wondering where Finn is going with this.

"You loosened us up. That's the football team's problem! I figured it out, watching Kurt kick those field goals," Sam said.

Sam pulled out a book titled "Never Die Easy: The Autobiography of Walter Payton".

"Here, check this out. I got this at the school library. Did you know you can just borrow books from there? All of them. Except for the encyclopedias, but… It says in here that Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college, he – he won dance competitions on "Soul Train" and he took ballet lessons, and he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the Super Bowl. That's how they came up with the Super Bowl Shuffle," Sam informed him.

"Alright, let me just get this straight. You want me to teach the football team how to dance? Uh… I don't think Ken will go for that," Will said, thinking about Kreepy Ken, as some kids called him.

"We'll talk him into it. Look, you said you needed guys for Glee Club, right? If you can help us win one game, they'll start to trust you. And I'm sure some of them will want to join. It's a win-win for both of us," Sam said hopefully.

Alright, Finn. Eat up," Will said nodding at Sam's uneaten plate.

Will and Terri were in their bathroom, brushing their teeth. Will was finishing telling Terri about Rachel's pregnancy.

"How far along is she?" Terri asked.

"Just a few weeks. It breaks my heart. I mean, they're both so scared to death, Ter. They're just kids. They can't raise a baby," Will said.

Terri suddenly stopped brushing her teeth. A light bulb went off in her head. She slowly continued brushing.

"I hear, this poor girl is so ashamed. She feels like she can't tell anybody. I mean, can you imagine? Having to hide something like that?" Will obviously feels horrible for Rachel

Terri again stopped brushing her teeth. She was reminded of the way she was hiding her hysterical pregnancy from Will. She slowly continued brushing.

"All that effort, covering that up," Will shook his head. Poor Rachel.

"What did you say her name was? Rachel?" Terri asked, a devious smile on her face.

"Rachel Berry. Oh, and here's the kicker. She's president of the Glee Club," Will said.

Will kissed Terri's forehead and walked away. A grin sneaked onto Terri's face; she now knew where she was going to get her baby!


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Puck, Finn, and Sam were walking out of the football team's first dance rehearsal in the Choir Room. Sam looked really exhausted.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Puck asked, Sam looked like he was gonna fall over any second now.

"Nothing. I just got a lot on my mind," Sam deflected, hoping Puck would jut leave it.

"Seriously, dude. What's going on? We're your best friends. Talk to us!" Finn demanded.

"It's personal. Leave it alone," Sam snapped back.

"I knew it! You're in love with Kurt! Rachel's gonna be heartbroken-" Sam cut Puck off.

"Rachel's pregnant. She's keeping the baby," Sam said, "Happy?"

Sam walked away, while Finn and Puck's eyes grew wider. They couldn't believe their ears!

Rachel was walking down another hallway, carrying her books. She looked really worried, just like Sam had before. Finn came out of the other hallway into Rachel's.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked

"Leave me alone," Rachel said, pushing past him.

She continued walking, but Finn followed her.

"I-I just gotta know, who's the father?" Finn asked.

Rachel whirled around.

"Who told you about my… condition?" Rachel demanded.

"Look, Sam's my best friend. He told me after football practice," Puck informed her.

"You make it a habit of sleeping with your best friend's girlfriends?" Rachel asked, tearfully.

Rachel turned on her heel and walked down the hallway. To get her attention, Finn made a spectacle when he spoke, throwing his hands in the air and shouting loudly.

"Well, call Broadway! We've got ourselves another Broadway Baby!" Finn shouted.

Rachel raced back to Finn and dragged him to the nearest corridor to talk privately.

"I'll take care of you now, you two. My dad was a never around. I don't want to be like him," Finn told her.

"Look, Sam will never know we slept together and as far as I'm concerned it never happened. This baby is Sam's, not yours. You're never gonna tell him either, because that would break his heart and mine. So leave me ALONE!" Rachel spat.

Rachel ran down the hallway, overcome with emotion.

It was pouring down rain outside. Rachel came running to her pink Mini Cooper. She was crying, hard. She opened the car door, sat down in the drivers' seat, and sobbed for a few seconds before she was interrupted by a voice. Terri was sitting in the passenger seat

"How many weeks are you? From the looks of you, I'd say no more than five or six. I assume you haven't told your parents yet. After all they've done to raise you? You can't raise this baby, Rachel," Terri told her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Rachel asked, still crying.

"I'm just somebody who wants to help," Terri said with a little smile.

"I don't need your help! Get the hell out of my car!" Rachel yelled.

"Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins are you taking?" Terri asked.

Rachel had no response to that question. Terri went searching through her purse and pulled out a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"Yeah. Here. Three times a day, or your baby will be ugly," she told Rachel.

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Rachel sniffled.

Terri merely smiled.


	4. Chapter 5

Rachel was standing at her locker, grabbing her Math book. She closes it and Sam approaches. She smiles, a little sadly.

"Hey," he said.

Sam pulled a torn baby blanket out of his pocket.

"Here. It's my gee-ge. This is the baby blanket my dad got me the day I was born. I used to cry without it, and I took it everywhere with me, so it's a little dirty. But I want our baby to have it," Sam told her.

Rachel was taken aback at Sam's kind gesture. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good father," Sam promised.

"Thank you, Sam," was all Rachel could muster. She leaned up to kiss him, but then Puck walked up to them. Rachel was uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys. How you doing? You know, lately, I've been getting really sick in the morning," Puck said, looking Rachel right in the face.

"Must be a virus," she tried.

"Hey, are you putting on a little weight? You should watch your carbs. Sam's not going to be able to dip you in those dances much longer," Puck said meanly.

"Hey. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Sam said, getting in Puck's face.

"You know what? You're right. I was out of line. See you guys around," Puck said. He walked away.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Sue was sitting at her desk in the WOHN newsroom. Her show, _Sue's Corner_ begins.

"You know, there's a question I get asked a lot. Whether I'm accepting an honorary doctorate or performing a citizen's arrest, people ask me, 'Sue, what's your secret?' Well, I'll tell you my secret, western Ohio. Sue Sylvester's not afraid to shake things up,"

Meanwhile, in the WMHS choir room, the Glee Club meeting started.

"Let's start today with "Tonight" from West Side Story," Will said.

Rachel, instead of begging for the solo, looks at the ground.

"Quinn, show us what you got," Will said.

Sam smiled at her. _Good luck, _he mouthed.

Will gently touched Rachel's shoulder. She looked up at him. An understanding that he's here for her and Sam passed in that one look.

In WOHN news center, Sue was still talking.

"You know, I'm tired of hearing people complain, 'I'm riddled with this disease!' or 'I was in that tsunami.' To them, I say, 'Shake it up a bit!' Get out of your box! Even if that box happens to be where you're living. I'll often yell at homeless people, 'Hey! How's that homelessness working out for you? Give not being homeless a try, huh?'

"You know something, Ohio? It's not easy to break out of your comfort zone. People will tear you down, tell you you shouldn't have bothered in the first place. But let me tell you something. There's not much of a difference between a stadium full of cheering fans and an angry crowd screaming abuse at you. They're both just making a lot of noise! How you take it is up to you," Sue said.

Later that night, in Will's apartment, Will and Terri were in bed. Terri was asleep, but Will was restless. He was watching _Sue's Corner_ on his television.

"Convince yourself they're cheering for you. You do that, and one day… They will. And that's how Sue sees it," television Sue said. On her last line, Sue lifted her right hand up to make the letter "C.".


	5. Chapter 6

"Sam?" Rachel asked her boyfriend. They were at Breadstix, eating dinner together.

"Yes?" he replied, staring at his un-eaten burger.

"What are we going to tell our parents? My dads aren't going to be very happy with me and I'm pretty sure your parents will hate me now, so-"

"No, Rach, it'll be okay. We'll get through this. I need to ask you something, though. Are you going to keep it?" Sam said without taking a breath.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

They were both silent.

"So, how about those duets?"

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

3 months later.

Rachel and Sam looked at the tiny screen. The doctor smiled.

"That's a baby?" Sam inquired, amazed. It was so tiny!

"A little baby girl, yes," the doctor said with a smile.

The doctor left the room.

_How can I give her up?_ Rachel thought.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Terri walked into the doctor's office. She saw Sam leave and stalked into the examination room.

"Well?" she demanded.

Rachel closed her eyes tiredly.

"It's a girl. Perfectly healthy," she said.

"Good. I'll need the tape of the ultra-sound," Terri snapped.

Rachel wordlessly handed it over.

"Now. I'll see you in 3 weeks. Right?" Terri pressed.

"Right," Rachel tried to sound perky and failed miserably.

If Terri saw how unhappy Rachel was, she didn't remark on it.

_How can I give my daughter to this control freak?_ Rachel asked herself.

She got up off the table and drove herself home.

When she got home, she went up to her room. The first thing she saw was a poster.

"Rachel's Future Role On Broadway," it read.

She grabbed it, tore it off the wall, and threw it into the trashcan.

Future roles on Broadway hah! All she was going towards was job at McDonald's or Burger King.

Rachel fell onto her bed, sobbing loudly.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Meanwhile, in WMHS auditorium, Sam and Quinn were practicing duets.

"What song are you and Rachel doing?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Um, As Long As Your Mine from Wicked," Sam stammered.

"Oh, okay. That's a good song," she said. "Puck and I are doing Aerosmith's Dream On,"

"Cool," Sam said.

"Want me to help you practice your song?" Quinn asked.

"Um, sure. Can you sing Rachel's part? Here's the score," he asked, handing her the musical score.

"Sure thing," Quinn nodded to the piano player.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with tonight_," Quinn sang nervously. Sam nodded encouragingly.

"_My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting me. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline._

"_And if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make ev'ry last moment last, as long as you're mine. _I'm sorry-"

To her astonishment, Sam began singing.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's that I fell!_" Quinn began singing the duet part.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!_" They sang together.

"_Say there's no future for us as a pair_," Sam sang, grabbing her hands.

"_And though I may know, I don't care!_" She sang to him, struck by how perfect this song was for them.

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through and I'll be here holding you. As long as long as you're mine!_" They sang the last note.

Their faces were inches apart. Sam studied her face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked," That's when he kissed her.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Rachel let out a silent sob. She had come to practice her duet with Sam and instead found him singing their duet with Quinn Fabray of all people. That wasn't even the worst part. That part she could deal with. He had kissed her.

She watched them walk out together. She walked on the stage. The lights dimmed.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N This first part will be in episode form because the song used in it, is easier to write this way.**

Mr. Shue: Okay! Who wants to go first for their duets?

(Sam raises his hand)

Mr. Shue: Alright, Sam and Rachel. What song did you guys pick?

Sam: We were gonna do As Long As You're Mine from Wicked, but we-

Rachel: -Decided on A Heart Full Of Love from Les Miserables.

Mr. Shue: Great, go ahead.

Sam: (onstage in auditorium)_ A heart full of love, A heart full of song! I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name. Dear Mad'moiselle! Won't you say? Will you tell?_

Rachel: (smiles) _A heart full of love. No fear, no regret!_

Sam: _My name is Marius Pontmercy._

Rachel: _And mine's Cosette!_

(In the audience, Quinn can't bear to watch this and turns away)

Sam: _Cosette, I don't know what to say…_

Rachel: _Then make no sound!_

Sam: _I am lost…_

Rachel: _I am found!_

Sam: _A heart full of light,_

Rachel: _A night bright as day,_

Sam: _And you must never go away! Cosette, Cosette!_

Rachel: _This is a chain we'll never break!_

(Quinn gets up and leaves the auditorium)

Sam: _Do I dream?_

Rachel: _I'm awake!_

Sam: _A heart full of love,_

Quinn (walks through the school's hallways): _He was never mine to lose._

Rachel: _A heart full of you,_

Quinn: _Why regret what cannot be?_

Sam: _A single look and then I knew!_

Rachel: _I knew it too!_

Quinn: _These are words he'll never say. Not to me._

Sam: _From today!_

Quinn: _Not to me, not for me._

Rachel: _Every day!_

Quinn: His heart full of love…

Rachel and Sam: For it isn't a dream, not a dream after all…

Quinn (At the same time): He will never feel this way…

Mr. Shue (clapping): That was great, guys! Good job! Who's next?

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"What do you mean, you're not going to give me the baby?" Terri demanded.

"Just that. I'm going to raise the baby," Rachel said meekly.

"Is this because of that boyfriend of yours? He won't help you, Rachel. In fact, I heard he likes Quinn Fabray," Terri said snidely.

Rachel ducked her head.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'll see you in a week at the doctor's," Terri said, turning to leave.

"No! Even if he doesn't help, I won't give her to you!" Rachel burst out.

Terri slowly turned around and stalked towards Rachel.

"You listen to me. My husband is expecting a baby and he'll get one. If you don't give her to me, you will be very sorry. Got it?" Terri snarled.

Rachel yanked away. "No. Find some other messed up teenager to steal from. Because there's no way you're going to get my baby,"

"Fine. Be like that," Terri sniffed, stamping out.

Rachel sighed. Terri was right. Sam probably wouldn't help her. He was stuck on Quinn Fabray. What kind of name was Quinn anyway? Rachel was much more normal.

Oh, who was she kidding? Her life sucked.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Rachel walked into Glee Club practice and found all the guys sitting on chairs at the front of the room. Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Kurt, and Matt, all there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," Sam said, with a half-smile.

"_Beth, I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound_," he sang.

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth, what can I do? Beth, what can I do?_" the guys sang together.

"_You say you feel so empty that our house just ain't our home. I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone,_" Sam sang.

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin' Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?_" the guys sang.

"_Beth, I know you're lonely and I hope you'll be alright, 'cause me and the boys will be playing all night… All night!_" Sam finished. "I was thinking we could name the baby Beth,"

"Yeah," Rachel said softly, starting to cry, then she ran into Sam's arms.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," she said, feeling so guilty about Finn.

Quinn let out a soft cry and turned away.

"Beth. That's really pretty, guys," Mr. Shue said, "Does this mean you're going to keep her?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are," Rachel said.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel walked through the hallways of McKinley forlornly, not noticing Quinn Fabray creeping up behind her.

Rachel jumped when Quinn tapped her on the shoulder.

"Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you," Quinn told Rachel.

"Why not? I've been awful to you. I tried to take away your solo," Rachel said sadly.

"That was before you knew what it felt like to be me. An outsider. More people are gonna start finding out about this," Quinn said, pointing at Rachel's stomach, "and you're gonna need friends who can relate."

"How can you possibly relate to what I'm going through?" Rachel asked, "That's it; you don't,"

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch room or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" asked Quinn, smiling a bit sadly.

"Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making, but you're gonna need Glee. You have seven months of your youth left. You should enjoy it. Just come back to practice, well, you're there, but you're not really. You're an amazing singer, Rachel. We need you,"

Quinn felt so bad for this girl, this girl who had it all: the perfect boyfriend, the perfect face, the perfect life, the perfect future. And it was all gone now. There was no way Rachel was gonna get into a good acting college and go on Broadway with a baby. Her dreams were over, Glee was the last chance she'd get to sing.

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know?" said Rachel, realizing how mean she could be.

Quinn simply said: "I know."

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"Sometimes I wish you were more like Quinn," Sam said, as he and Rachel were walking out of Spanish. They had just had a huge fight about where the baby would primarily live.

"Really?" Rachel said, trying not to feel hurt.

"Yeah. She cares about me. She cares about my feelings. She sticks up for me. She cares about both of us. She didn't tell anyone about you and got you to come back to normal," Sam defended.

"I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends… just **don't** do it with her," Rachel said.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam said, pulling her into a hug. "I would never cheat on you. I love you. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," she agreed, snuggling into him.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Rachel stormed into the girls' bathroom.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn said.

"Listen here, treasure trail! We're about to have a smack down!" Rachel yelled.

"I don't want to have a confrontation," Quinn said meekly.

"Don't play stupid with me, Cheerio! I'm having Sam's baby and you need to back off! I'm asking you as nice as I possibly can. Leave him alone," Rachel snapped.

"You're right. I-I've helped you not because it's the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives. But just so we're clear, you're the one who's cheating," said Quinn boldly.

"What?" Rachel said, speechless. She couldn't know! She couldn't!

"I have on good authority that that baby's really Finn's and you can deny it all you want, but I know it's true," Quinn said, triumphantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel tried to say. How could she know?

"You need a friend, Rachel. I'd like to be that friend. But you've got to tell Sam that baby's Finn's. Otherwise I will," Quinn told her, then executed the perfect 'Rachel Berry Storm-Off'.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

While Rachel and Quinn were yelling in the bathroom, Sam and Finn were talking.

"Girls. They're your problem. They're up, they're down. Girls." Finn said.

"It's the baby. She's my daughter," at this point, Finn looked at the ground. Sam didn't know the baby was his. "and...there are so many things I want to say to her and I'm never going to be able to,"

"Like what? What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, like how I don't want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I'd do anything for her. How no matter what I do, I'm always thinking about her. How I'm going to spend my whole life loving her and she's never even gonna know, because Rachel's considering adoption," Sam said sadly.

"What?" Finn practically shouted.

Finn ran out of the lunchroom and found Rachel coming out of the girls' bathroom. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a deserted hallway.

"How could you consider adoption? Without even **talking **to me? She's my daughter too!" Finn exploded.

"Because I love her!" Rachel screamed. "I love Beth and I can't risk her being messed up! I can't risk hurting her! I-I-I can't…"

As she broke down, Finn pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

As the Glee Club practiced for Sectionals, Sam ran in looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Hey, man, where've you-" Finn broke off as Sam punched him in the nose.

"Sam!" Will yelled, pulling the two apart, "What are you doing?"

"Tell the truth!" Finn yelled.

"He just walked in and punched me in the nose!" Finn said, shocked.

"Don't play dumb, You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!" Sam shouted.

"Who told you this, Sam?" Rachel said quietly.

"Obviously, it was Quinn," Kurt remarked.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, it was Quinn. But I wanna here it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you," Sam shouted.

"Sam, just calm down," Will said, gently.

"No! They're both lying to me! Is it true? Just tell me. Is it true?" Sam said, defeated.

"Yes. Finn is the father," Rachel sobbed.

Sam made a run for Finn but Will stopped him.

"I am so sorry," Rachel said, crying her eyes out.

"Screw this. I'm done with you! I'm done with all of you!" Sam shouted and ran away.

**A/N Thanks for reading I give you all a virtual cookie. Now, if you review, I give TWO virtual cookies! I think that's a great trade-off!**

**Fly on,**

**Max**


	8. Author's Note, Please Read

A/N: "me" to answer your question the reason this is in Rachel and Quinn is not because they're going to end up together, but because they are the main characters. Princess Noel Demitra Lizzie, I used to like Quinn, but now she's sort acting strange. My favourite is Rachel. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to a aspiring author.

Also, I'm having a problem. I keep getting despariging comments and flames from people (which is why I stopped writing for a while). It's not funny. It's mean and makes people feel bad. If you don't like someone's fic, give them a suggestion, so they can make it better, instead of telling them their story is stupid. On one of my other stories, I was flamed by someone calling themselves "The Flamer". Don't flame people, it really hurts. I haven't written in a while because I was sick of being told my fics sucked. So please, don't flame and if you don't like something, be nice about it.

Thanks guys.

Fly on,

Max


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. You guys are the reason I write! Thank you especially to "mee" whose review convinced me to write again. Also, I'm gonna skip around a bit, so if I decide that Quinn is singing "Get It Right" a season early, she's gonna sing it.**

The Glee club dejectedly got on the bus to Sectionals.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sam?" Mr. Shue asked.

The group shook their heads. Mr. Shue couldn't believe how sad the kids looked.

"Buck up guys! We can do this!" Mr. Shue tried to cheer up the kids.

"Mr. Shue. Rachel and Finn are too unhappy to sing properly, Sam's missing, and Quinn feels sick. Oh, and Vocal Adrenaline has been practicing non-stop since September. There's no way we can win," Mercedes said.

"All right, let's go through our set list again. Finn and Rachel, Artie and Santana , you guys have the solos in "Don't Stop Believing", Quinn, you're singing the song you wrote, Rachel, you're singing "On My Own", and everyone's doing "My Life Would Suck Without You". Ready?" Mr. Shue asked.

The entire Glee Club shook their heads.

"Great, just great," Mr. Shue.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Quinn stepped out onto the stage. She gulped when she heard the opening notes of her song.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run_," Oh, god. What was she doing? "_Away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else._"

"_Now I feel the weight of the world is_" This song was perfect for her life right now. "_On my shoulders_."

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just want to fix it somehow!_"

"_But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? To get it right, To get it right?_" As she sang, Quinn felt tears running down her face.

"_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this!_" She had to get through this!

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow!_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right!_" Quinn was now full-on crying.

"_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_" And she did care. She cared about Sam so much and didn't want to hurt him.

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_" As Quinn held out her note, she heard her friends come out and sing.

"_Cos' my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right! To get it ri-igh-ight!_" They all sang together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Quinn said.

**(A/N/ The next part is episode form, because it's easier to write multiple people songs) **

Finn: Just a small town girl, livin´ in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere.

Rachel: Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere.

Artie: I see her in a smoky room,

Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume!

The Four: For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on!

New Directions: Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night!

Rachel: Working hard to get my fill!

Finn: Everybody wants a thrill!

Both: Payin´ anything to roll the dice! Just one more time.

Santana: Some will win, some will lose

Artie: Some just wanna sing the blues!

The Four: And now the movie never ends! It goes on and on and on and on!

New Directions: Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night!

New Directions: Don´t stop believing! Hold on to that feelin´! Streetlights, people! Don´t stop believin'! Hold on to that feelin´! Streetlights, people! Don't stop!

**(A/N Back to normal now)**

As the song ended, New Directions caught sight of Sam. They couldn't say anything, because as he entered, it was Rachel's turn. She stepped into the spotlight.

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near, Now I can make believe he's here…_" She didn't have to pretend. Sam was right there, listening to her sing.

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night, When everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy With the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed And I can live inside my head…_" Only, she wasn't happy without Sam.

"_On my own, Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me…_" Rachel missed him so much.

"_In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight! And all I see is him and me forever and forever…_" She wished she could see that. Her and Sam were over. She knew that.

"_And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind! Still I say, there's a way for us…_" Rachel looked out of the corner and saw Finn.

"_I love him, But when the night is over, He is gone. The river's just a river. Without him, The world around me changes! The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers! I love him! But every day I'm learning, All my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, His world would go on turning;_" Finn would be perfectly fine without her, as well as Sam. She'd made a mess of everything.

"_A world that's full of happiness, That I have never known!_" Nope, never known that happiness Finn always seemed to have.

"_I love him. I love him, I love him. But only on my own…_" Yep, only on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel ran the make-up remover over her face again, staring at the mirror.

"What have I done?" she asked her reflection.

This wasn't a TV show or a play. No one was coming to save her, she was all alone.

"Rachel?" asked a voice.

She turned, "Hey, Kurt."

"Our last song is on. We really need you," said Kurt with a smile, "It's just not the same without you."

"Kurt… I can't. I can't go out there and face all those people, not to mention everyone in Glee like this. You know I can't. Just have Quinn sing my part. She's taken everything else of mine, why not this?" Rachel sniffled, trying to hide her tears from Kurt.

"Okay…. Rach… Anytime you need a friend… I'm always here for you, 'kay?" Kurt said, "Remember Rachel, you're the star."

He slipped out to go on stage. Rachel tripped her way out to watch the only thing she really truly loved go on—without her.

She stumbled into an empty seat.

**(Again, episode format because it's easier to write multi-person songs like that)**

Quinn: (steps out onto stage alone) _Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_What you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

New Directions: _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Finn: (he looked out the audience, trying to find Rachel) _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

New Directions: _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Quinn: _Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

Finn: (his eyes met Rachel's)_ But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

New Directions: _'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Rachel ran out of the auditorium as fast as she could.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Quinn stood onstage. She done it, she actually done it! She had gone up onstage and sang her solo and taken the most talented girl in the choir's solo too. She couldn't believe it.

"First off, our MVP this year is Quinn Fabray!" Quinn was shocked. She'd won? "Miss Fabray not only wrote her own solo, but also took the place of an absentee member in their final number, without ever practicing it before! Let's hear it for Quinn!" the announcer shouted.

"Now, in third place, Jane Addams Academy for Girls!" the announcer yelled.

"And, in first place, for this year's 2009 Sectionals is…. The New Directions!" he screamed.

The New Directions jumped up and down yelling and screaming happily. No one noticed Rachel Berry standing tearfully in the wings as everything she loved was ripped away.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel slipped through the halls. Normally, she'd be at Glee right now. It was Tuesday, 3 o'clock. She should have been there. No one there liked her. Rachel climbed into her car.

Only to see a person sitting in the passenger seat. Sam.

"Hey," he said finally.

"You hate me," Rachel said in a small voice.

"I'll never be able to hate you, Rach," Sam said.

"I do love you," she said, looking up at him.

"I love you too. I just… I can't, you know? I can't trust you anymore. I don't know if and when you lie to me," said Sam, looking away.

"I am so sorry, Sam. I do anything to take it back," Rachel said.

"But, that's the thing. You can't. It's not like you just cheated on me. It's different," Sam turned.

"I hate this. I hate myself. I hate the baby and I hate Finn. You're the only thing I want Sam," Rachel sniffled.

Sam turned, looking her straight in the eyes, "Are you lying to me?"

"No. Never, ever again," she whispered.

"Okay," he said, just before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"I have a song to sing," Quinn announced.

"That's our MVP!" Mr. Shue cheered.

Quinn ducked her head.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Meanwhile, Finn was going outside to look for Rachel. He saw her and Sam.

"_Right now she's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And he's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey,_" he sang, storming inside the school.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Oh! Ohhhh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_Cos I just wait till you write me you're coming around,_" Quinn sang happily.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And she don't know,_" sang Finn as he stormed into the gym.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_and don't it feel good! _

_Hey, alright now_

_and don't it feel good!_

_hey yeah,_" The Glee Club sang together.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_I dug my key into the side_

_Of her pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into her leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time she'll think before she cheats,_" Finn sang, tossing basketballs around the gym.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life, just in waiting for you_

_now I don't wantyo u back for the weekend_

_not back for a day, no, no, no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay,_" Quinn and Tina sang together.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_" Finn yelled.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Whoa yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_and don't it feel good!_" Everyone sang together

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Right now, she's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh, and she don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of her pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into her leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time she'll think before she cheats_," Finn screamed, falling to the floor.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_Hey, alright now_

_and don't it feel good!_

_hey yeah, oh yeah_

_and don't it feel good! _

_walking on sunshine_

_walking on sunshine_," Quinn and Santana sang together.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_I might've saved a little trouble for the next guy_

_'Cause the next time that she cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me,_" Finn sang, leaning his head against his knees.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real _

_I'm on sunshine baby oh_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh _

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah _

_and don't it feel good!_

_I'll say it again now_

_and don't it feel good!_" The Glee kids finished together, laughing happily.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

"_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of her pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into her leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time she'll think before she cheats_

_Oh, before she cheats_

_Oh,_" Finn sang, slamming the gym door behind himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Finn!" The Girl's voice called out.

Two days ago, Finn would have stopped for it. He would have turned around and listen eagerly to whatever speigl came out of Her mouth.

Not today.

Now, he knew. He knew that she loved Sam and it was ALWAYS going to be Sam. There was nothing between them and there never could be.

"Finn Hudson! If you don't turn around and talk to me RIGHT NOW I'll tell everyone that you watched Eat, Pray, Love with me!" She stamped her foot.

He turned, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"What do _I _want? You've been avoiding me for two days!" She stamped her foot again, making him want to roll his eyes. She had always been dramatic.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. How's Sam?" Finn shot back, turning into the wave of people in the hallway.

Rachel stood alone in the hallway, surrounded by people, yet completely alone.

There was no one, she realized. No relationship she hadn't screwed up, no people that cared.

She had lost them all.

Her head began to spin thinking of all her darkest deeds; all her secrets.

Finn hated her for not telling him she still loved him. Sam couldn't trust her because she had a secret affair with his best friend. Her friends couldn't face her because of their barley-concealed pity. Her teachers were disappointed that she "ruined her life."

Rachel stood alone and opened her mouth:

"_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_."

Rachel stopped in the hallway outside of the Glee room. All of her friends were in there smiling.

"_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains, become a living hell_

_Because everybody tells_

_Everybody tells_." She sang, crying thinking of her and Finn.

"_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_." Rachel left the hallway, following behind her former friends.

"_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_." Rachel thought of when she had told Quinn.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Quinn?_"

"_Yes, Rachel?_"

"_I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone._"

"_I promise._"

"_Do you swear on your life?_"

"_I swear on my life._"

-FLASHBACK END-

"_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_," Rachel screamed, running out of the school.

"_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_," Rachel sat in her pink Mini Cooper and realized: she had nowhere to run.

"_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_."


	13. Another Author's Note, Please Read

**A/N: "me", "Suggestion", and "Guest":**

**First off, I'm sorry for misleading you. I have now put a "warning" in the description. Quinn and Rachel are the two main characters; their switch is what my story is about. **

**Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is. Yes, it's not a Faberry story, but really. What characters would you put it under? This story is about Quinn and Rachel, not Quinn and Sam or Rachel and Finn.**

**Second of all, "me", "Guest", if you're going to comment like that on my story, please have the guts to post as yourself. **

**Thirdly, "Suggestion" I do appreciate you're being polite and, as you can see, I have taken your advice. What I do not appreciate is you telling me it is my fault people are posting hurtful reviews. I thank YOU because your comment is a good example of how criticism should be given. "me" and "Guest" and others hurtful comments are examples of cruel criticism. **

**Please do give suggestions, but there is no need to scream at me or flame.**

**Yes, I know, that as an author, I have to deal with some criticism, but there is a big difference between flames and suggestions. As an author who is flamed A LOT, I understand how much it hurts to be flamed.**

**Yeah, I made a mistake. Get over it. My story. My characters. My choices. **

**Lastly, picking two characters as my main characters doesn't necessarily mean they have to get together. I don't recall that being the heading fanfiction gave me. I remember it was main characters.**

**Does this mean that in the Pretty Little Liars series, the girls are a foursome? Of course not, the series just happens to revolve around Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Spencer because they are friends. That is eventually what Quinn and Rachel are going to be.**

**As always, thanking you for reading and reviewing,'**

**-Max.**


	14. Important Author's Note, Please Read

This is not an update, but it's very important.

I have decided not to continue this story.

I'm extremely hurt by the cruel flames and I'm done.

I will not be writing for the Glee fandom again.

Congratulations, you have driven me to stop writing.

I hope you're all very pleased with yourselves.

For those of you who have supported me, becky1994, beverlie4055, bexandcall, bluestarr, 1234, Caroline Idina Fabrey, ctabance, gofyduxs777, Isa22, jenanex, Lilypad23, littlemissobssessed, patrishis, Princess Noel Demitra, Claudine, Pyrogirlx, riverkirby, TeamDemi4Life, the ghost king, fan-fic-fanatic14, lappers84, leaxxcory, MCBuot1977, tmankowski, "mee", fabrevans461, pumpkin513, "Tyra", and "222" I love you all.

I'd like to say a big thank-you to Caroline Idina Fabrey and Princess Noel Demitra Claudine. You girls are the reason I stuck it out so long. You followed, favored, and reviewed making me feel extremely special.

As for the rest of you, learn a lesson from this. You don't have to be unreasonably mean to get a point across.

Fly on,

Max out.


End file.
